


Bonded Forever

by DarkJedi101



Category: Star Wars ( Sequel Trilogy )
Genre: A New Order, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Gen, Healing, Hope, Lightsabers, Love, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Reylo reunites again, Romance, Slow Burn, ben needs a hug, lonely rey, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-04-25 12:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJedi101/pseuds/DarkJedi101
Summary: Everything changed after the battle on Exogol. Rey's bonded had been ripped apart from her and she's been left with living a half life since then. Feeling distraught for her loss Rey ventures out and seeks the ghost that's been haunting her. As the remaining Resistance builds its forces to create the New Republic ,Rey's secret of her lingering connection to Ben solo threatens to destroy everything and everyone she holds dear
Relationships: Finn/Poe, Reylo, ben / rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Ben’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so pls be nice :) . Hope you enjoy ! Leave comments down below xx
> 
> ( The first chapter is in Ben’s POV )

Ben puffed and heaved his way out of the bottomless pit he was thrown into no thanks to Palpatine. He has sustained multiple serious injuries that he's sure will be painful to heal later on. Ben was nearly at the top when he felt the raging lightning come to a stop. He could sense a great deal of power flowing through Rey at this moment.

Their bond had intensified greatly over the past few weeks and was only getting stronger. Ben basked in the warmth of their bond to use the remaining strength he has left to pull himself out of the endless pit. Just as he felt Rey through their bond once again - she suddenly went cold.

His eyes widened as he felt Rey collapse to the floor and take her last breath.

' _NO_ ! '

' _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING_ ! ’

Ben crawled out from the edge of the cliff and his eyes darted at his surroundings. Statues were broken and dust covered the floor. He immediately spotted Rey's lifeless body on the floor and stood up and walked to her as fast as he could.

Rey's life was drifting away like a dying candle. He could _feel_ it .

Ben's left leg must of been broken as he tripped over his feet but quickly caught himself with his arms. Ben raised his head and swallows hard when he sees Rey's body still wasn't moving.

Her heart had stopped by now.

' _No ..._'

' _This can't be real ... It's can't_ '

Ben used the force slightly to help him move quicker to Rey as his injuries were getting harder to deal with now. He hobbled over in despair when he caught Rey's eyes -

lifeless eyes

He stumbled over and knelt before Rey. Ben's breathing was getting heavier the more he looked at Rey's diseased body.

' _Please_ ... '

' _Don't go ... '_

' _Don't leave me alone_ '

Out of instinct his hand hesitantly brushed away a strand of her hair. His hands were shaking. Ben reached out with his arms and very gently placed Rey in his arms. He cradled Rey's head in his other hand so he could get a better look.

Her face was devoid of any colour and was stained with dirt and blood. Rey fought till the very end...

" Help ! Someone ...please ..."

Ben looked in either direction helplessly and realised no one was coming for them. By now his breathing was ragged and breathless. He returned his gaze to Rey and tears threatened to spill from his eyes as involuntary memories with Rey sprung up in his mind. Stolen precious moments from the force.

Oh how he hated himself for not realising sooner that Rey was his only light. His other half in the force. His equal.

His everything.

Ben circled his arms softly around Rey's body and hugged her. He poured all of his regret, compassion , guilt and love into it.

" I'm so sorry, Rey ..."

It was a whisper that could barely be heard. Filled with such remorse it would break anyone's heart. A tear delicately slid down Ben's face as he embraced her for what he believed would be the last time. He knew exactly what to do now.

There was no way he was going to leave Exogol without Rey.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

Pulling back from the one way hug , Ben closed his eyes and placed his hand over her stomach. He evened out his breath and breathed in and out slowly. Calling out to the force Ben used the rest of his life essence and transferred it into Rey.

She would be the one to live not him.

Ben was brought out of his trance of healing when a smaller hand was gently placed on top of his much larger one. He opened his eyes and instantly caught Rey's brown eyes -

Filled with life .

Neither of them could believe what Ben had just done. Rey was alive ! Rey sat herself up and her eyes never left Ben's. Her eyes were full of so many emotions Ben didn't know what to think.

Ben's eyes however were full of shock but trepidation . Like he needed assurance this wasn't a dream. It seems as though Rey knew this and confirmed she was alive when she spoke his name next.

" Ben "

Rey's smile was so bright and full of happiness. Ben's eyes widened and breathed out in relief. He smiled too. Rey had realised then that Ben hadn't removed his hand that was still cradling her neck. Her heart sped up and she took this opportunity to touch his face , his hair as she wanted to do the last time they were close like this back on Ahch -To.

She placed both her hands on each of Ben's cheek hesitantly. In response he gently stroked the back of her neck where his hand still was. This sent a shiver down her spine.

Rey didn't know what came over her but she was suddenly filled with passion and love for this man that had just resurrected her from the dead. Her eyes drifted down to his lips for a moment and surprised him when she leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

Ben eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss. One of Rey's hand left his cheek to place it at the back of his head and brushed his scalp with her fingers. That caused a groan to escape from Ben.

Ben caressed her cheek and his other hand was placed around her waist. The lack of oxygen in their system forced them to break the kiss. They breathed heavily with their chests rising and falling in sync.

It was until then Ben felt free from everything and grinned for the first time Rey has ever seen. He looks more youthful when he smiles Rey realised.

But the moment was short lived...

Before Ben could say anything else his eyes drooped and his refreshing grin faded into a frown. Rey's widened in confusion and fear and his grip on her was becoming looser.

" Ben "?

Rey entangled her fingers with his as Ben collapsed to the floor behind him gently. The colour drained from his face .

" No ... Ben please don't go "

It was as if the world had turned against her when Bens body was fading from existence.

" NO ! "

Tears streamed down Rey's face. She couldn't handle this. Not Ben. Not him .

" I just got you back ..."

" Please don't leave me alone ..."

Rey was crying now. Bens entire body had been erased as he transformed into the force.

Only his clothes remained now.

Suddenly the structure around her was crumbling and Rey knew well enough to know when buildings rumble like this you don't have much time before it collapses onto you.

But she couldn't leave him.

She couldn't leave Ben.

Rey clutched the remains of Ben's clothes and stuffed it into her face and cried into it.

" Come back to me ..."


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after the battle on Exogol ... Rey isn’t taking it too well

Rey stared out to the twin suns for what felt like the millionth time for her. She always would like to stare at the twin suns on tatooine until they set before it was time to have dinner. Rey decided to sleep in the Falcon after a month after moving to tatooine as it felt too haunting to stay in the home where the skywalker legacy had been born. 

Everytime she would go near Luke's old home it felt like ghosts were watching her every move, and it rattled her to the core. Rey was always chasing ghosts but know it seemed they were chasing her. The sun had set and it was time to get back to the falcon. She felt safer in the ship at night. 

Upon entering the Millennium Falcon Rey disposed of her lightsaber and placed it on the nearby table. She gathered a portion and made it a meal for her dinner tonight. It was what she was used to anyway. Speaking of old habits, being alone for so long on tatooine had been a sort of relief for her(save for the ever chirpy BB-8). It's been six months since she's arrived on Tatooine and as much as Rey loved her friends Finn , Poe , Chewy and Rose - she couldn't deny the fact that this time to herself had been able to clear Rey's mind on a few matters.

Moving away from the table she placed her new yellow lightsaber on her hip and moved to the cockpit. She sat in the pilot's chair and gazed out tiredly at the dimming sky with not so bright stars glittered in the distance. Rey pulled up her legs and hugged her knees as her mind wondered again like it did every other lonely night. 

After the battle on Exogol , everything changed for her. The Resistance had won the war yes - but at what cost ? So many lives were lost in the battle. One in particular that had recently meant so much to her but was now gone. Rey frowned at the memory and her heart ached everytime it unwillingly replayed in her head every night.

His face...

His hair...

His lips...

His eyes...

His _smile_ ...

Rey could never forget that face. She could never forget his great sacrifice for her.

Rey could never forget about Ben. 

Before Rey could delve deeper into her thoughts her comm crackled to life and heard a friendly and familiar voice occupy it. 

" Rey ? Come in , are you there "?

Rey slowly picked up the comm and shook her head out of her regretful daze. 

" Hey Finn ! It's been awhile, I was starting to think you forgot about me "

Rey replied sarcastically, trying to joke around but Finn knew her well enough to know there was a lot more meaning in that sentence than she intended.

" Rey I could never ever forget you - being promoted to general has kept me away for some time so I apologise. I've tried calling you earlier but you ... weren't around- for 5 days straight..."

His tone was full of concern and a little hurt. Rey couldn't blame him - she had ignored his calls recently because she wasn't ready to discuss anymore plans to start a new Jedi order. Finn had told Rey 2 weeks after the battle on Exogol that he believed he could feel the force around him. That he was force sensitive. Rey should of known sooner but she was too caught up with her fear and anger to actually sense he was indeed force sensitive.

" Oh - right ... sorry about that - a couple of tusken raiders had attacked the Falcons' system when I wasn't around and it was down for awhile but I was able to get it running properly now"

Rey felt horrible lying to her best friend but she couldn't bear to admit even to herself that she didn't want to rebuild the Jedi order. At least not now. It was all he asked about and frankly it was pushing Rey away from him.

" What ? Are you okay ? Rey this is why it isn't safe there anymore ! Please - when are you coming home ?"

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and for a moment it felt nice for someone asking when she will be home. No-one has ever asked her that until of recently. She knew Finn wanted her home desperately , afterall it's been six months since they last saw each other. She opened her eyes and responded softly.

" Soon Finn, I promise"

" You said that last month Rey... Please - tell me what's going on? You've been acting different since the war ended"

Rey sighed into the comm, not sure what to tell him. She was certain that not even Finn would understand her connection to Ben Solo. Leia would but... she's gone too...

" I'm so sorry Finn. For everything... I know you've been patient with me so thank you for understanding "

" Rey , I will always be here for you no matter what. I understand that you need space but- being alone forever isn't they way to go. You should be here with your friends. Your _family_ "

His voice was gentle but also longing. The guilt and shame was now engulfing Rey.

" I know , I know. I promise we will see each other again very soon. I'll leave Tatooine within the next few days and comm you when I'm on my way to you okay ?"

Rey hoped it was enough for Finn to not ask anymore questions or persuade her to come home sooner than she likes.

"Okay , yeah. That sounds great..."

Finn trailed off softly. He was accepting her plans.

" Finn "?

A soft sigh was heard though his end of the comm. 

" I miss you , Rey"

Her heart dropped at the words. Rey knew she was responsible causing Finn this emotional turmoil of her persistent absence. Tears pricked her eyes but she would not allow them to fall.

The sight of a long sleeved dusty black shirt folded neatly in the co pilot's chair caught Rey's eyes. She gazed at it with such sadness and longing a tear involuntary slid down her cheek.

_Ben_

" I miss you too "

But she wasn't focusing on Finn anymore. Her attention was now captivated by the black shirt she has come to be familiar with.

" Goodbye Rey "

" Goodbye Finn "

Rey quickly shut the comm off and stared at the shirt that belonged to her bonded. She tentatively reached out and held the piece of clothing in her hands. Like she did the night he was taken away from her , Rey held onto tightly the only thing she had left of Ben and sobbed into it.

'_ I miss you , Ben '_


	3. A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a little sense of hope for Ben now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the wait , thunderstorms have messed up the power at my house and I didn’t have wifi for a couple of days but should be sorted out soon !
> 
> Thank you for the kudos ! Let me know what you think in the comments ! Enjoy xx

Rey woke the next morning feeling groggy and tired. She hardly slept last night , not that she ever got a good nights sleep anyways. Rey was constantly plagued with nightmares and visions that she didn't know the meaning of.

If she was being honest it was starting to scare her a little. But for some strange reason she could never remember what she actually saw in her visions whenever she woke up.

Only the feeling of fear , sadness and anger pulsing through her veins. Rey sighed and shook off the unwelcomed emotions and got out of bed to start her day.

BB-8 whirled around her when she entered the kitchen. It made some happy beeps , indicating it was asking if they go ' home ' today because BB-8 overheard her conversation with Finn last night.

" Good morning to you too BB-8 " , Rey chuckled.

Rey smiled at the droid affectionately and knelt down so she got be on his level. Usually she would find an excuse to not go back to the new established New republic base. But now Rey believes it's time to go see her friends again. She's had her time alone here on Tatooine , selfishly extending it a lot longer than anyone expected her too.

" Actually yes we are. I'll set a course for Naboo soon and you'll get to see everyone again, how does that sound ?"

BB-8 chirped happily and rolled away quickly into the cockpit. Clearly someone was excited. Now that Rey thought about it , BB-8 must of missed Poe so badly over the last 6 months. The guilt was chipping away at her , she frowned at this.

Rey was normally a morning person but today she felt different. Something was _very_ different but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She could feel it in the _force_ .

Walking briskly to the cockpit Rey stopped in her tracks when she observed what BB-8 was assessing in the co pilots chair.

' _Crap_ ! '

She must of forgotten to store it away in her bag last night otherwise BB-8 would never of seen this before in the Falcon. Rey stood very still , not sure what the droid would think of her if she explained who it belonged too.

BB-8 must of sensed her tension as it's head turned from the chair to Rey and continued to do so for a few more moments.

' _who's is this ?_ ' , The droid beeped lowly in question.

Rey stormed to the co pilots chair and snatched the garment away from the droids sight.

" It belonged to someone I knew"

BB-8 slowly cocked it's small head and was asking more questions now. Curious little droid Rey thought idly. It was beeping louder now , curious to know who this someone was to Rey.

The Jedi sighed and turned away from her companion. She held the shirt loosely in her hands. Hesitantly Rey finally replied. Not sure of how much she can trust the droid with dangerous information.

" He was very special to me ... It's the last thing I have of him, and that's all you need to know okay ?"

She knew BB-8 wouldn't be satisfied with the answer but the two had formed a close bond over the last 6 months so the droid knew when to respect her privacy.

After all their first encounter with each other was a sort of a rocky start. Rey was very reluctant to let BB-8 stay with her on Jakku but she couldn't deny it , back then she was always lonely and if a droid could provide her company and temporarily make her feel less alone then she gladly took the chance. Of course she wouldn't tell BB-8 that.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and hugged the shirt once she heard BB-8 roll out of the room. She had become so attached to this piece of clothing ever since she took it from Exogol. It was something to go by in remembrance of Ben.

But wait.

Something was happening...

Rey furrowed her brows in confusion and before she knew it she was getting pulled into a vision.

Or was it a memory ?

It was only brief flashes but Rey could make out it was her and Ben on Exogol after palpatine had been defeated.

After she ... died...

There she could see clearly her lifeless body being cradled tenderly by Ben himself.

" Ben "?

He looked up and around , almost like he heard her voice but his face dropped in despair and sadness when he realised no one was around to help.

Rey's tears came streaming down her face as she witnessed him helplessly calling out for help. She couldn't herself , Rey raced forward in front of Ben and fell on her knees.

" I'm here Ben ! Please... I've always been here with you ..."

Ben hugged her delicate form circling his arms tightly around her. Rey sobbed and cried out his name.

" I'm so sorry Rey ..."

The broken Jedi gasped at his words and looked him in the eyes. She has never witnessed such a heartbroken expression from him before and it was tearing Rey apart seeing this memory of his.

_His_ memories .

All of a sudden Rey blinked back into reality and the memory was ripped away from her instantly. She was now kneeling in the edge of the cockpit with tears caressing her red face.

She pulled back the shirt from her chest immediately and stared at it in fear and desperation.

' _Was that really from his memory ? '_

_' Was this the force at work ? '_

_' What is it trying to tell me ? '_

" Please ... what are you trying to tell me ? '

It was stupid to think it would answer her questions but she was so desperate to know what this meant.

" Is he ... alive ? Is Ben alive ? "

_Silence_ ...

Rey's emotions were churning and she was quickly become an emotional wreck. More tears feel down her face and her body begin to shake uncontrollably. Rey didn't bother hiding her emotions anymore so she let them out .

She didn't care who heard her or if BB-8 saw her in this devastated way. She missed Ben so much , she would give anything to see him again - hear him again - _touch_ him again.

If only legends didn't end in tragedy....

Rey weeped and wailed into the remnants of Ben Solo. She clutched the shirt close to her chest. His _scent_ even still remained , always lingering around Rey- haunting her - mocking her.

She cried hear heart out like never before.

' _Rey ...'_

Rey caught her breath at the sudden soft voice that drifted in her head. Was she _actually_ going crazy now ? Or did she just hear the voice of...

_Ben Solo..._

Her eyes snapped open and she swiftly looked around the cockpit for any signs she wasn't just hearing things. Drawing in a shaky breath she swallowed hard and whispered ever so softly out loud,

" Ben ? "

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife , the foreign memory shown before her and the sudden long awaited voice of Ben shocked her to the core.

Rey closed her eyes and steadied her breath. She tried again with a soft voice , one sounding more desperate now.

" Ben Is it really you ? "

The silence should of crushed her down to the bones but the slow enveloping feeling of his presence around her made Rey believe there was something to hope for after all.

Her senses calmed when she could finally _feel_ his presence in the force. She couldn't describe the feeling. It was as if she could feel Ben in their bond again.

Rey smiled as she wrapped herself in Ben's essence that she couldn't feel at all months ago. Her senses were heightened and for a short moment it felt like Rey was whole again. Like she wasn't angry or sad anymore of Ben's passing into the force.

Speaking of the force it must have some cruel sense of humour because Ben's presence was fading and Rey was loosing her feeling of wholeness again. She frowned and stood up to sit in the Pilots chair .

Rey glanced from Ben's left behind shirt to see the morning twin suns rise on Tatooine. She stared out into the sky and bit her lip worriedly.

" Where are you Ben ? "


	4. A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself following the tug that pulls her closer to the thread of her bond with Ben and she makes a daring decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!

The sound of BB-8 rolling cautiously into the cockpit jolted Rey out of her thoughts that were swirling around about Ben. She didn't know how long she had been staring out the window , she must of lost track of time because now BB-8 was questioning if they were leaving for Naboo soon.

Rey turned to the droid and nodded subtly.

" Yes BB-8 , we are heading off now "

BB-8 was very happy with this answer and the droid whirled around with excitement. Rey chuckled softly at the cheerful personality of BB-8. She would never grow tired of its company.

The previous events that only happened a few moments ago still startled Rey. She had no idea what that memory is supposed to be telling her or why the force bothered to show Ben's memory to her.

Was it the force though ?

Or was it Ben trying to send a message to her ?

Rey sighed, for these revelations only confused her. She settled on both causes of that experience. Rey couldn't afford to open up to false hope again , it would crush her- and she wasn't sure if she could recover this time if it proves to be only a wild goose chase for nothing.

But that shouldn't stop her from trying.

The scavenger neatly folded the dirty shirt and gently placed it in her bag. There hopefully no-one else would have to see it because if Rey were being honest , she didn't think she could handle explaining anything about her connection to Ben Solo to any of her friends. She believed they wouldn't understand.

Rey strapped in the pilot's seat and got the Falcon up and running in no time. Only needing a few seconds to prep the ship , she launched into hyperspace quickly and set the course for Naboo. It would take a few hours so Rey couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts again.

After all this time there was complete silence of the bond she once shared with Ben but now Rey could feel it again. It wasn't exactly _there _per say , but Rey could feel the tinest thread that connects her to Ben.

And that's all Rey could go off by.

In that moment Rey vowed to get to the bottom of this. She would look for Ben Solo ( if there was any trace of him left ), and she will find him.

Grabbing the comm from the panel Rey prayed someone was on the line. She really needed a distraction right about now or she would lose herself in her thoughts again.

" Rey ? ... you hear- me ?- stay... away !"

The distressed voice of Poe Dameron caught Rey's attention immediately. Something wasn't right. Her eyes widened with worry and confusion, what exactly is going on ? This caught BB-8's attention too as he whirled his head towards the comm and made some desperate beeping sounds.

" Poe ? What's going on ? Are you okay ? "

The comm was crackling between holding and losing connection. Rey could barely muster what Poe was trying to tell her but she knew well enough it was bad - something had gone wrong.

"...Not safe anymore ! - Ambushed -... RUN !"

Rey clutched the comm tighter as her eyes darted frantically on the mechanics of the object , wishing she could see her friend in person and help him right now.

" What are you saying ? Who ambushed you ? Poe ?"

Poe's side of the comm went silent and the connection was lost.

" POE !"

Silence.

Rey snapped to her feet as emotions were taking over her. BB-8 backed up a little and she could see the droid getting frantic too.

What happened to her friends?

Are they okay ?

Who would ambush them ?

Are they still even on Naboo ?

What is she to do ?

Rey clutched her head as her thoughts were spinning out of control.

She couldn't do anything stuck in hyperspace ! She was powerless !

" Okay breathe , just breathe. Focus ..."

Rey chanted words to calm her down , reminiscent of Master Skywalker's assurance when Rey was feeling lost.

Untangling her hands from her head Rey breathed in and out deeply as she instructed herself. She steadied her balance on the ship and closed her eyes to gain focus. If they were ambushed they must of fled somewhere off planet. It must of been a carefully organised ambush if it drove the New Republic out of their base.

It wasn't like they tried to hide their location in the galaxy, everyone new that what remained of the resistance was establishing their new base on Naboo and transforming it into the New Republic.

Everyone seemed to be on board with the idea, until now...

Who would do such a thing ?

Rey needed to find her friends fast - who knows if they were even able to escape the ambush !

As Rey concentrated harder , she focused on trying to find the force signature of Finn. She was able to sense him now , if only slightly.

" Where are you ?"

Rey whispered softly. Within a second a flash of a shaken Finn on a shuttle appeared before her but quickly vanished the moment she tried to gather details.

Finn was alive so Rey opened her eyes and breathed out in relief. He looked a little shaken from the ambush but mostly seemed unharmed. Rey was very thankful for that but what if the rest of her friends didn't make it onto the shuttle ? Poe seemed very distressed and panicked...

_' Stop overthinking , none of this will bring you any good to dwell on what if's '_ , Rey chastised herself.

Should she stay on the ship and wait until someone comms her ? Or should she continue her course to Naboo ?

BB-8 was asking her if she knew where their friends were heading.

" No I don't , sorry bee bee . I do know that they are safe and have most likely fled to another planet"

Rey knelt down to the distressed droid and said with more assurance.

" We just have to wait until they call for us over the comm and we can see them again "

The droids mood was slightly uplifted now , Rey was thankful for. Satisfied with the answer BB-8 stayed quiet and had faith in her actions. Rey smiled.

Rey stood up and walked slowly towards the pilots seat and sat down , carefully thinking. It was the smarter choice to not land on Naboo and stay safe out of sight from the people who ambushed her friends.

But something was tugging her thoughts to do otherwise...

What was it ?

Something was telling her to land on Naboo because she needed to find something , or someone ...

Rey's instinct was pulling her into the direction of sticking to her course to Naboo. She couldn't describe the feeling , it was like she _needed_ to get to Naboo - _had_ to get there quickly as possible.

It was confusing Rey so much that she was too caught up in the perplexing tug towards Naboo that the sudden presence of Ben caught her off guard.

Rey snapped to her feet and hesitated to speak out.

" Ben ? "

She could feel his presence slightly stronger now and that gave her more encouragement to speak again.

" Are you on Naboo ? "

Every word that came out of Rey's mouth seemed to keep Ben's lingering presence around her going.

_' Rey ... '_

Rey caught her breath at the soft voice that drifted in her head. It sounded worried ...?

Before she could ask why his tone had changed Ben's gentle voice silenced her.

_' Find me only when your safe '_

Baffled_ , _Rey spoke more softly .

" What do you mean Ben ? Where are you ?"

He didn't give a response and that was making Rey panic and even more confused.

" Ben "?

She turned around , hoping she could hear his gentle voice again.

But no luck , that was all she got from him today as his presence painfully ebbed away from her and faded away until she could no longer feel him again.

" You were always a confusing man , Ben solo " , Rey mused .

But she knew what she had to do now.

Ben could be on Naboo and Rey needed to find him- fast.


	5. A Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is confronted to what went down on Naboo and why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts ! And thank you for the bookmarks and kudos !!  
Enjoy x

Rey docked the Falcon in the depths of a lush green forest on Naboo. She knew she had to be careful here because there were no doubt bounty hunters were lurking around- looking for her. Not to mention the mysterious unidentified group of people that had ambushed her friends.

As far as she knew , the New Republic seemed to be going well. But now? She wasn't too sure anymore. This would most likely scare off some people from the newly formed group. Sighing , Rey walked down the ramp of the Falcon and took in her colourful surroundings. Her mood had been lifted at the sight that was held before her. Rey loved the colour green , especially places that was full of life.

A slow but sure smile spread across Rey's face. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh,pure air. This calmed her racing mind. Here , Rey was able to enjoy the moment. She lived on Tatooine for 6 months - not to mention she had lived her entire life on Jakku. Both places were filled with nothing but sand- everything was barren and _hot_.

Naboo felt like nothing Rey's ever felt before - _freedom, balance , life, peace - _everything she had been craving to feel since Ben's death...

The sudden dull thought pulled Rey out of her dazed state. She sighed and started to walk further into the abundant forest. She told BB-8 to stay put in the Falcon just in case the old resistance called for help. Rey needed to investigate what happened here and who was responsible for the ambush. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

As Rey trekked further into the forest , it was starting to become clear that something definitely happened here. She traced along the scorched trees that was caused from a blaster being fired multiple time. Rey frowned and knelt down to the base of the tree. From the otherside Rey could tell someone from the New republic used this tree as desperate cover at the last second. The freshly green grass was now crushed and disheveled in the spot behind the scorched tree.

_Who could of done this ? , _Rey thought worriedly.

_Crunch..._

Rey snapped to her feet immediately at the sound of a twig that broke nearby.

Someone was here and they weren't planning on greeting her nicely...

Rey didn't have to guess to have an idea of who was still lurking around in the forest. She gripped her lightsaber in anticipation. It was obvious that the person now knew Rey was on alert and was bringing up her guard because all of a sudden the forest grew quiet.

" If you don't come out now I promise you I won't hesitate to strike you down "

Rey raised her voice to try and intimidate the mysterious person and lure them out. She wouldn't be tricked into an ambush like her friends had been.

To her surprise the person hiding did step out from his spot and raised his hands up in mock defence. The man looked like her was only a few years older than her. He had slicked back black hair and was dressed in dark colours , accompanied by a leather jacket.

Rey's eyes focused on the mysterious man in front of her and slowly unhooked her lightsaber from her belt. Their eyes never left each other. The man's eyes were cold but vengeful and that's slightly scared Rey.

Who was this guy and what did he want ?

" Well well well , looks like I didn't have to run around the galaxy to find you here. Lucky me "

This statement baffled Rey , did he know who she really was ? He put his arms down and straightened his posture.

" Why did you attack my friends ? "

She narrowed her eyes when the Man gave a sly smirk. 

" We needed to find you "

Rey gasped as 15 more men and women surrounded her quickly , hidden within the forests protection. Sensing danger arising Rey immediately ignited her newly yellow constructed lightsaber. Her eyes scanned the number of people surrounding her with their weapons and decided she wouldn't be able to get out of this fight unscathed. 

She hadn't had much practise in deflecting blaster bolts from all angles , only when she trained with the equipment Leia had lended her before...

" You see here Jedi , rumours had been going around that you in particular preserve the bloodline of someone very important ..."

All of Rey's confidence had disappeared in a heartbeat.

_How could they know ?_

Rey barred her teeth and raised her saber towards him as a warning not to continue.

" What you've heard is a _lie _nor will I listen to this nonsense any longer"

Rey twirled her saber and stepped forward towards the man clad in black. He raised his finger mockingly to her. 

" Tsk tsk tsk "

Rey stopped her movements when she heard over 10 blasters trained on her. This wasn't going to be easy.

" Who are you and what do you want with me "

He grinned and Rey already wanted to punch him square in his smug face.

" The name is General Callahan and you my dear possess something of great importance to my cause"

Confused but cautious of her next words she spoke in a quieter tone.

" And what is that _cause _?"

General Callahan chuckeld like she amused him by her ignorance. This irritated Rey immensely and she was beginning to lose her patience.

" Well of course to preserve the great Emperor's bloodline. You are after all his Granddaughter , Empress Palpatine "

Rey lowered her saber and tears pricked her eyes. 

_How did they know ?_

_Who told them ?_

_This couldn't be happening right now ..._

_Was her friends really attacked because they wanted to find her ?_

As Rey lost focus and began to panic it slipped past her senses that someone behind her was aiming a tranquiliser at her neck carefully. The older man's fingers were tightening on the trigger as he locked eyes with his general.

General Callahan smirked as his plan worked into dropping her guard and loosing her focus at the right moment. Stalling was next. He nodded subtly to his vice commander and turned his eyes back on the baffled girl in front of him. 

_'She is rather a pretty one ' , _Thought the general. She could only be a couple years younger than him.

" As we all know the unfortunate defeat of our true emperor, we are devoted to the cause of rebuilding what he had stood for"

Rey's breathing was getting rapid now- she couldn't let his plan continue anymore ! But what can she do when she was outnumbered ?

" A new Empire arising from the arrogance and self- proclaimed righteousness from the traitorous _New Republic_" 

The general spat on the last word like it was revolting to say its name. Rey shook her head to clear away her distracting thoughts. She raised her lightsaber near Callahan's neck and spoke in a more steady voice.

" The New republic will succeed and give the galaxy peace once and for all. The Empire will _never _rise again. Not as long as i'm here to stop you "

General Callahan swallowed hard and kept his composure even though her lightsaber was kissing his neck. Quickly he nodded to the vice commander that stood behind Rey on an angle.

_' REY LOOK OUT ' _

Rey gasped with widened eyes as she finally put her senses together and felt the dart leave the tranquilizer. She monovered her body out of the way just in time before it could touch her skin. Instead , the sedative landed in Callahans chest.

Breathless , Rey tried to pull herself together as recognised that warning in her head as Ben's voice.

" Thank you , Ben ..." Rey whispered ever so softly.

The Jedi turned around and see the dart had pierced General Callahan and was glaring at his vice commander in fury. He locked eyes with Rey and his anger sparked before he dropped to his knees and his expression grew weary.

" You .. idiot ..."

The general ripped the dart out of his chest and collapsed to the ground shortly after.

Adrenaline kicked in and Rey took this distraction and ran out of the forest , knowing they would be running after her soon. 

As she ran , blaster bolts landed behind her. Rey gripped her lightsaber tighter and readied herself. Risking a glance behind her Rey swug her lightsaber to block a shot that would of hit her side. 

Rey ran further and further until she could see a clearing ahead. That wasn't good , she could get any shielding from the forest if she exited the forest now. Putting on a brave face Rey stopped running and twisted her wrist to provide smoothe blocks from the many blaster shots being fired at her. Some had stuck down the people who fired at her and laid injured on the ground.

She gritted her teeth and threw out her hand to force push the remaining people off her tracks. The vice commander growled and got up with such speed that she didn't have time to stop the sedative with the force from piercing her neck. 

She froze. Rey had gotten hit with the tranquilizer.

_' GET OUT OF THERE REY '_

She reached up and hissed with pain as the pulled the dart out of her neck. The effects were already kicking in.

_' REY ! '_

The older man grinned and hobbled towards her as she felt like she was losing her footing quickly. 

_' I can't... I'm sorry ...'_

Rey responded sadly and wearily in her head.

_' Use the force Rey ! Hurry !'_

Ben was right , she could still use the force. With a loud cry Rey raised her arm and pinned the vice commander in his place.

" What is this ?" The man snarled in fear.

With all the force she could muster right now Rey reared her arm back and threw it forward to hurl the vice commander hundreds of yards away from her.

It was becoming more difficult to fight the sedative in her system now but she needed to find a place of safety first - and fast.

Rey blinked slowly to her left and spotted multiple caves upahead. There she could take refuge for a little while. She stumbled her way in towards the furthest cave on the end and called upon the force one more time for the nearby bushes to disguise the entrance to the cave.

The last thing Rey could remember was Ben's soothing presence with her. 

She was safe now.

Then everything went black and Rey collapsed to the cold floor of the dark cave.


	6. My light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally reunite but not in the circumstance they would of expected

' _Rey '?_

_' Wake up Rey ... '_

_' Please...'_

Rey lay motionless on the cold floor , only half conscious.

Her eyes still closed Rey tried to reach out with her senses for any signs of Ben. She breathed in deeply to get her thoughts together. She was still very tired , clearly the tranquilizer had a heavy dosage to make sure Rey would be knocked out for hours.

Now Rey was starting to feel her limbs again but only from the shoulders up. She rolled her head so it was positioned straight. Rey let out a shaky exhale and slowly opened her eyes. She was not surprised when she was greeted with the dark ceiling of the gloomy but safe cave.

But something felt different...

_Ben_

Rey bit her lip in anticipation as she redirected her gaze to her left side.

And there he was. Ben Solo . Kneeling next to her with that warm and relieved smile of his as he gazed back at her. Rey's breath escaped her as she took this moment to try and look at her bonded.

It was dark and hard to get a good look at him but the faint blue glint of Ben's figure next to her lit up her world. It gave her the light she was desperate to see and feel for a long time. To see Ben again.

" Ben ? Is that ... really you ?"

Rey's voice wavered with shock but desperation. She needed to know if she had found him.

But his smile washed away her fears as he slowly nodded to her question.

" It is , sweetheart "

Tears trailed down her face at this. Hearing Ben was on thing but seeing him again had a whole different effect on Rey. She was at a loss for words. Rey didn't know what she should say - it was really Ben !

His expression fell a little and he reached out timidly to caress her cheek.

" Don't cry , please "

Rey believed that his warm hand would touch her face but to both of their disappointment , it didn't . His hand faded through her.

Like a ghost...

Rey glanced between his faded hand to Ben's dejected expression. More tears spilled down Rey's face and it was irritating her she couldn't wipe them away because she still couldn't feel her arms or hands.

" I'm sorry Rey... I'm so sorry... for everything..."

They locked eyes. His brown eyes were full of pain and regret. But the main one present was longing. He longed to be with her as much as she did. Ben dropped his gaze.

" Ben... I forgive you "

He snapped his eyes up to her and his expression indicated that those words meant everything to him. It was clear that Ben was battling his inner conflict once more. He was having difficulty choosing what to say next.

Rey still couldn't feel the rest of her limbs and her body remained numb. As shocked and grateful she was to see Ben for the first time since his passing on Exogol , Rey couldn't fight forever the weariness that were starting to wear her down. It was a heavy dosage afterall.

What Ben said next was unexpected but worried Rey.

" Rest now , Rey "

Ben leaned forward and placed his hand on top of hers and for a second Rey thought this was all a dream as she drank him in.

It seemed Ben predicted her stubbornness as Rey looked like she was going to disagree but he interrupted her , half pleading.

" You've used enough energy to keep yourself awake. Please , rest"

Rey opened her mouth but shut it , thinking about her next words carefully. She didn't want to argue with Ben after going through 6 months without him around. She frowned and hesitated to ask.

" Will I see you again ?"

Ben was thinking of his words carefully too but instead he smiled gently at Rey.

" I've always been with you Rey. Not even death can take that away from us"

You could hear the happiness and assurance in his tone.

Rey smiled happily at Ben and nodded at his words.

" I couldn't be more grateful for that "

' _Force , I would do anything to see her smile again'_

But Ben could feel he was starting to fade away and he needed Rey to start resting.

He wouldn't let her see him fade away from him again. He knew the toll it took on her.

" Close your eyes Rey and get some sleep . I promise you'll see me again "

Rey hesitated but obeyed. She took one last look at Ben and spoke softly.

" Thank you Ben , for everything "

Rey slowly closed her eyes and gave into her weariness. She felt her body collapse with exhaustion , her previous energy now dissipated.

Before Ben could ask why she was thanking him Rey fell into a deep sleep once again. He smiled fondly upon Rey's sleeping form.

As Ben's figure started to disappear he was grateful that the last person he would see before he vanished for who knows for how long , was Rey . Ben missed everything about her.

He just hoped he convinced himself enough to assure Rey confidently that they would see each other again.

If Ben was being honest with himself he wasn't actually too confident in his answer but he could never tell Rey that or it would break her heart completely.

He can only hope it wouldn't be too long until he could see Rey again.

Ben disappeared from Rey's side , leaving no light to provide Rey whenever she awoke next.

The light in cave dimmed leaving the atmosphere in pitch black darkness.


	7. I will always be with you

When Rey awoke again , hours after being tranquilised she guessed , she was not accompanied by the gentle voice of Ben like how she was usually accustomed too. 

Rey could finally feel all of her limbs again. She rolled over and sat up stiffly. It was very dark in the cave , hardly any light to be seen. Rey gazed around the cave feeling confused but sad. Was that a dream of Ben ? Or was he _actually _here ? She was dazed and felt out of sorts from that tranquilizer but slowly her wits were coming back to Rey now and she realised that she needed to get somewhere safe.

The Falcon was probably compromised by the bandits , hopefully BB-8 was able to escape in time...

Rey bit her lip and panic was bubbling in her. Everything was falling apart and she couldn't do anything about it. She hated feeling out of control. Shaking her head she stood up and unclipped her lightsaber. She ignited it quickly and held it out in front of her to guide her way out of the dark cave as she cautiously walked around , hoping to find an exit soon.

Surely there was another way out of this cave without going back through the way she entered ? Otherwise she would get caught by those bandits again.If they had a tranquilizer just as an introduction weapon, who knows what else they have up their sleeves...

_' Turn left up here'_

Rey stopped in her tracks and let the soothing voice of Ben wash over her. She closed her eyes and - Ben was right - she could feel more energy coming from the direction of her left.

She smiled , " Thanks Ben "

_' Find me when your safe '_

Rey nodded at his words, " I will , I promise"

Feeling Ben's calming presence around her once again she trekked through the cave that was starting to get lighter . Hoping that there were no more hostile people to deal with Rey switched off her saber and clipped it back onto her belt when it was bright enough to rely on her eyes to find the exit. 

_' Just a little further '_

Rey's breath quickened as she practically ran to the exit of the cave. She was hit with a glare of sunlight as soon as she stepped out of the exit. On instinct she raised her hands in front of her eyes so they could adjust to the bright but nice sunlight. 

It truly was beautiful here on Naboo , the grass was a lush green colour and all the plants and trees looked healthy. Flowers blossomed in the far corner where a huge , seemingly old , lone tree stood tall. 

For some reason this particular large lone tree caught Rey's attention. She removed her hands from protecting her eyes and observed what stood before her. Curiosity struck her and she made her way towards the tree. The closer she got the more she could feel the essence of Ben lingering around this particular tree. 

Rey placed a shaky hand on the tree and immediately was thrown into a time where she did not exist here. Quicker than Rey could remember any important details she was submerged into old memories of Ben's when he was little. 

One moment she saw a little boy with thick black hair running around with joy around the tree with Chewy chasing after him - and the next memory was a teenage version of Ben of him laying against the strong tree with his head in a book , reading the information eagerly. In the next memory Ben was a couple years older but he had a sadness aura surrounding him. He had a blaster in his hand , inspecting it with a nostalgic yet sorrowful expression. 

The memories of young Ben was gone and Rey had to take a moment to collect herself. Rey _felt _those emotions of Ben when he was young - Joyful , eager to learn and the loneliness as well. She felt it all - how ? Was this some new power that has developed within her that was growing stronger everyday ? It was beginning to become a regular thing now, it was starting to worry her because if her powers were growing stronger she could only guess that new ones would arise - ones that she might not be capable of controlling herself...

_' Rey ?'_

Dazed and confused Rey shook her head of her distracting thoughts and removed her hand from the bark of the tree.

" Yes ? "

_' Are you okay ? ' _

She paused , not knowing what to make of Ben's memories once again. Everytime she sees the memories of Ben , Rey can't help it but get teary - she just misses him _so much._

Her heart ached to see him again.

" I- I just miss you so much Ben..."

Ben didn't respond straight away but Rey could feel his loneliness and yearning as he felt the same way.

_' Rey... I'm so sorry for everything '_

The girl slumped down with her back leaning against the tree and sighed.

"I know , you've already said that- and I've told you already that I forgive you"

A tear trailed down Rey's face as she hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees.

_' But Rey- '_

Rey cut him off as her emotional state was taking over her mind. More tears spilled down her puffy face.

" Why did you do it ? Why did you give your life for me ? I never asked you too ! _Ben_ -"

Rey was sobbing now - she needed answers because for such a long time Rey never got the closure she needed . Ben had faded away before she could do anything and that had haunted her since her bonded had been torn away from her so cruelly. Rey's breathing was heavier now , harder to control. 

Ben hesitated with his next statement. He hated it when Rey was upset nonetheless crying so much. Rey heard him take a deep breath , as if preparing himself for the answer Rey was desperate to hear.

_' I miss you more than you will ever know. You've freed me and gave me purpose to my life. I know you never asked me to give up my life for you - but it was my choice and there hasn't been a day since that I've regretted it doing what I did. This world needs you - not me . _

She lifted her head slightly , eyes bleary from crying. Rey was not expecting that as an answer- she was so shocked to hear those words come out of Ben Solo's mouth. Her heart sped up and she was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt and longingness. 

" Ben... you gave me everything - how am I supposed to do the same for if your not... here ..."

Rey sniffled and her breathing was steadying now.

_" _You don't owe me anything Rey , you've already given me everything and more "

A soft tremble in the force forced Rey to look up from the ground and see the man who's been on her mind since the day she might him. Rey held her breath as she couldn't believe she was seeing Ben right now. It was a gift she would always cherish.

Ben solo was kneeling in front of her , looking into her lost eyes with such compassion she's never seen on him before. His force signature was still faint but Rey could make out more details on his conflicted face. 

Not thinking clearly Rey reached out slowly as if she was in a dream. Her hand trembled as it inched closer to Ben. She opened her palm and lifted it upwards . Ben copied her movements and reached out his hand as well.

As their hands drew near each other Rey could feel _some _type of warmth radiating off from his palm. It gave her hope but it was squashed immediately as his hand never met her palm. They both saddened at this.

For a moment they sat silently gazing into each others eyes while their palms were up against the others hand , wishing they could touch.

Ben broke the silence first , whispering his next words softly.

" I will always be with you Rey , never forget that "

It such a heart wrenching statement it made Rey want to crawl up in a ball and cry again. But she wouldn't do that. Not again because Ben was right , he was always with her. 

Afterall they are a dyad in the force.

They are bonded forever.


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a promise to Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story so far ! Thanks !

Rey woke to the sound of Ben's voice flowing through her head. This was a nice change she thought to herself , it felt like she was home wherever she went with Ben.

_' It's going to get cold tonight Rey , you should head back to the cave where it's safe '_

Rey opened her eyes slowly to the evening sun setting on Naboo - she must of fallen asleep when Ben's force ghost had disappeared hours ago... The environment here was quite calm and relaxing if Rey was being honest. 

She could live here. She _should _of lived here after the battle of Exogol with her friends. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. With Leia , Luke and Ben gone Rey couldn't bear the thought of living on Naboo because it reminded her of them too much.

" It's so beautiful out here though. I guess you're right , those bandits are probably still looking for me "

_' They are still looking for you Rey , which is why you need to be careful because you can't just fall asleep out in the open because who knows what they could do to you if they found you defenceless like that again '_

Even though the scolding of Ben hurt a little , Rey knew he was right. Ben was coming from a good place. 

" I know , your right - sorry ..."

Rey shook her head in slight embarrassment and made her way back to the cave she came out from earlier that day. 

_' Don't be sorry , be aware of your surroundings '_

As Rey headed back to the cave she picked up sticks , twigs , leafs and two rocks to make her campfire for the night. 

" What are you my teacher now or something ?" Rey chuckled. 

Ben was silent for a moment before responding.

_' I can if you want me to be '_

Rey put down her items for the fire and sat down on the cold floor of the cave and got to work with making a fire but paused as she heard Ben's timid words. She sighed and frowned.

" I'd love that..."

Her tone was sad however as they both knew it was near impossible for that to happen. At least not the way they would want it to be. It was never a guarantee that Ben would stick around in her head for long nonetheless for how long he stayed present with Rey each time he was granted the time to speak with her.

Rey started piling up the sticks together along with some leafs she collected. It took longer than she would of liked but eventually Rey got a small cosy fire going. She lifted her hands and held them above the fire to warm herself up. Ben stayed quiet on his side of the bond , Rey felt that he was content just being in her presence. 

" Do you ever... think about what could of been if we ... were born in different lives ?"

The soft hesitant question caught Ben off guard. He thought about Rey's question for a few minutes before responding.

_ ' I honestly have never thought of that before - at least not until after I ... become one with the force. All I know is that it would of saved us both the pain and suffering we've both endured in our lives if we were gifted with a normal life. I believe we would of... been happier '_

Rey smiled fondly at his answer.

" I think so too . I don't believe we had much choice in the beginning but we do now "

_' We ?' , _Ben questioned curiously.

Rey nodded, insisting quietly to herself that she could take this brave step no matter how far fetched it seems.

" It's like you said , you've always been with me ..."

_' What are you trying to say Rey ? '_

Rey hugged her knees and took in a deep breath.

" I don't believe your really gone - you still have some life in you I know it ! If that wasn't true then our bond would of broken the second you disappeared..."

Ben sighed, _' I don't have the answers you seek Rey I'm sorry. Maybe our bond is still working because it's that powerful , we are a dyad in the force remember ? '_

The low rumble of Palpatine's voice flowed through Rey's head as she recalled his words unwillingly.

_' The life force of you bond ... A power like life itself '_

A shiver ran down her spine as the voice of her grandfather gave her chills.

" A power like life itself ... Unseen for generations ..." Rey muttered to herself quietly.

_' Rey ? '_

Rey shook her head as many thoughts and ideas were coming forth. She would find a way to bring Ben back. She _will _find a way , no matter the cost.

Ben deserved a second chance at life and Rey planned to give him exactly that. However it turns out.

She just needed to get into contact with someone who would be willing to help...

Rey knew exactly who to go to.

" I-if our bond is strong as ...life itself- then surely there is a way to undo all of this "

_' Wait are you talking about breaking the bond ?! ' Ben asked in a panicked and pained voice._

" No of course not ! I'm talking about bringing you back Ben ! "

Ben wasn't expecting that answer but it shocked him overall. Bring him back ? From the dead ? Well Ben didn't actually know for sure if he was truely dead because somehow , some way -

Rey was keeping him alive through the bond whether she knew about it or not.

_' Rey ... '_

" Ben please listen to me - I just want to try this - for both our sakes. I have to do this , I _need _to do this..."

Ben was conflicted about this. Who knew what the consequences of defying the will of the force would do to her. He couldn't risk her life . He wasn't worth it.

_' Rey - I appreciate you trying this for me but I can't let you do this. It's too much of a risk especially since your already being hunted down '_

Reyfurrowed her brows in confusion . Why was he discouraging her ? 

_' Doesn't he want to be with me in full ? ' _Rey thought sadly to herself. Her heart would break if that was the truth...

_' Rey that's not true and you know it. Of course I want to be with you but it's almost impossible to bring me back. I just want you to be safe and happy ... even if that means I'm not in your life in full ...'_

A lump formed in Rey's throat hearing that last sentence. A tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away.

" Ben... I just want _you. _Onlyyou..."

The blue hue of Ben's form appeared in front of Rey , instantly grabbing her attention.

He was already staring into her eyes with such intensity that Rey forgot to breath for a moment as she gazed back into his dark gentle eyes. 

" Rey ..."

" I'm not giving up on you Ben that's a promise "

He scoffed lightly at her response and smiled a little.

" You always were a stubborn woman "

Rey smiled , " And you were always a stubborn man "

" We can finally agree on something then "

Rey chuckled at his comment and Ben smirk at the banter between them.

It felt good talking to Ben again, Rey just hoped that it stayed this way. The will of the force works in mysterious ways. Ben moved his position beside Rey sitting next to her gazing into the fire for a moment thinking about the impulsive decision Rey is risking to take for him.

Rey let her gaze linger on Ben's face , taking in his hair , eyes and lips. She really missed him. She wanted Ben to hold her , touch her , comfort her and train her. There was so much that was left unsaid between them and so much time lost .

" Something on my face , Rey ? "

Her cheeks heated in embarrassment as she realised Ben had caught her staring at him.

_' Idiot ! ' _Rey scolded herself.

Clearly Ben enjoyed making her feel self aware and embarrassed. 

" N-No no nothing at all "

He smirked at her and his eyes spoke of amusement.

\- - - 

Ben and Rey spoke for another hour until Rey felt drowsy and her body called for sleep.

" Your tired " , Ben stated as Rey tried to stifle a yawn.

" A little bit yeah "

He nodded . " You need to rest because these people hunting you are dangerous so get some sleep while you can "

" Will I - "

"Yes you will see me again I promise "

Ben cut her off like he predicted what she was about to say. Rey didn't object but she was cautious as well.

" Okay , I'll try and get some sleep "

Ben gave her an assured smile as she finally relented to going to sleep.

" Goodnight Ben "

She laid down on the floor and curled up in a fetal position.

" Goodnight Rey " , he replied softly, gazing longingly upon her form.


	9. Be With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a little angry with Ben as her pent up emotions finally come out ...

Rey did not get a restful sleep that night. The reoccurring nightmares she started to have after Exogol became too overwhelming for Rey to be asleep for too long.

She wondered if Ben knew about these nightmares and what they meant ...

" _Awake already ? The sun hasn't even risen yet "_

Rey scoffed at his comment , the lack of sleep leaving her in a foul mood.

" I always wake up this early. On Jakku I didn't have a choice , it was the only way I could get food quicker"

She sighed as she got up from the cold ground , stretching her stiff muscles from sleeping on the floor all night - well the few hours she rested . Although this wasn't any different to how she would wake up everyday on Jakku . She was used to feeling sore and tired .

" _There is no other reason ...? "_

Rey shook her head , not willing to give him the real reason why she was afraid to be asleep for too long. She had paid the price for letting her guard down a few times on Jakku ... It was not something she liked to recall .

" No " , she stated simply.

She could feel the unease of Bens mind but he never elaborated on what he was thinking , so neither did she. Rey scattered what remained left of what made up the fire she lit the night before. This was also a routine she was used to doing before she made her home in a half destroyed AT - AT Walker .

Gods why was everything reminding Rey of her life on Jakku recently ?

Then it clicked with her.

Every time she would have a nightmare or vision she was always plagued with dread , fear and anger right after she woke up. Almost like something was purposely provoking her to give into her emotions ...

The thought of that being even remotely possible sent shivers up Rey's spine. She did not liked being spied on .

" Somethings disturbing you "

Rey spun around at the sudden present voice of Ben standing behind her with a worried but cautious expression. Like he didn't know if it was a good idea to bring it up with her now .

She straightened her posture and took in his tall form. Even though Rey was always delighted to see Ben again right now however she finds herself needing her space. She couldn't put a finger on it but something was telling her danger was lurking around the more she got distracted by Ben's presence.

" How would you know ? " , Rey challenged .

Ben raised an eyebrow as if her question was the most obvious answer.

" I may not be able to read your mind completely in this ... form - but I can sense your emotions just like you can sense mine "

Rey gazed at him evenly , not sure if she had the energy to explain the months and months of heartache and nightmares that haunted her day in and day out.

" You never seem to sleep peacefully because your afraid of something ... of someone ..? "

For a gut wrenching moment Ben thought she had been feeling suddenly uneasy about his presence and connection to her mind . After all she hadn't been very ..._welcoming_ , when she woke up.

" _Don't_ try and look through my mind for information Ben " , Rey warned sternly.

He widened his eyes in shock. Her words were _not_ friendly and he was desperate to know why her behaviour was so cold towards him.

" No I - I wouldn't - do that ever again Rey I promise ! - what's gotten into you ? "

Ben has little patience and if she wasn't going to speak openly with him then it's going to cause some problems for the both of them.

Rey scoffed and crossed her arms in defiance.

" Yeah right because your promises are _very_ trustworthy " , her tone full of annoyance and sarcasm.

Ben frowned at her comment and he hated to admit it but it hurt him a little ... Did she still think of him a heartless monster? After everything they've been through together? After everything he's done for _her_ ?

Silence filled the dark cave as Ben grew quiet. He looked down at his feet and Rey's attitude immediately shifted into guilt . He was right - something was disturbing her mind and she was lashing it out on him . Rey tried to catch his gaze with her regretful one but his remorseful expression told her he didn't want to look at her .

" Ben wait - I'm sorry I didn't mean - "

" I promised you'd see me again didn't I ? "

Rey gasped as the painful reminder of Ben keeping his promise to her was pouring guilt into her like a waterfall.

He reluctantly looked up at her and was surprised to see her eyes on the verge of tears.

" Ben I'm so sorry ... I'm not mad at you I just - "

Rey sighed painfully as she didn't know how to explain herself.

" I...- "

" You are mad at me though . I can feel it ..."

His eyes saddened at this realisation.

" Why ? "

His voice trembled at the question and Rey didn't know how much more of this heartache she could take.

Rey groaned in frustration as tears involuntary slid down her face. She couldn't deny it , Ben was right once again - she was mad at him. But why ? Rey started to shake as she spoke in a trembling tone.

" You ... You were the one who gave up everything for me ! But at what cost Ben ? I need you ! "

" Rey - "

But the scavenger kept rambling on and her emotions over took her judgment once again.

" You have no idea what it's been like for me since you left me alone ! "

Her voice was louder by the second as her frustration , anger and sadness poured out of her that she been bottling up for the past 6 months.

" Ever since you gave your life for me I've been plagued with constant nightmares of you vanishing right in front of my eyes ! And it's gotten more painful now that I can see you ! "

Rey advanced forward towards Ben and jabbed a finger at his chest.

" But you don't care about how much it's costed me loosing you ! You never asked me what I wanted ! "

As Rey kept moving forward it forced Ben to take a few steps backwards and he was appalled not from her words but from her actions.

She had no idea that her accusing jabbing finger was actually landing on his solid chest. Rey had no idea that the more she poured her emotions into her words and actions the stronger Ben could feel his own presence in the living world.

" Rey ! -"

" Everytime I close my eyes I see you fading away and I can't take it anymore ! I'm sick of being alone all the time ! I'm sick of hiding who I am and I'm sick of pretending that I never cared for you from the beginning ! "

Ben immediately grabbed her wrist that was poking at his chest.

" Rey stop ! "

The realisation finally hit her and she stared at his hand gripping her wrist. Her anger evaporated immediately as her face turned into a gobsmacked expression.

Rey couldn't believe it ! They could touch other ! But how ? She was completely speechless as his solid form almost pressed up against her became more real by the second.

Ben's face was astonished as well. His large eyes bored into hers with a look Rey didn't want to contemplate on too much or it would drive her crazy.

Rey returned his stunned gaze. Her chest heaved heavily from her previous rant but this miracle was more of the reason she was becoming breathless. She was so _close_ to him.

" B-Ben ...? "

His lips parted and she was suddenly transfixed on his beautiful eyes that displayed a million emotions. It was probably reflecting off her own if she was honest.

Ben froze when Rey quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down to her level as she hugged him tightly as if he was about to fade away again. He was definitely not used to this kind of intimacy but the shock quickly wore off as relief and happiness flooded through him .

He reciprocated slowly as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and buried his face into the dip of her collarbone. He held onto her like this would be the last time he would get the opportunity to do this.

" I can't believe your really here ... How ? How's this possible ? "

Rey's soft voice was slightly muffled as she spoke through the fabric of his shirt.

Ben moved his hand to cradle her head against his chest.

" I think you accidentally gave me your strength when your emotions physically touched me... "

She frowned but then recalled she had been very angry and upset while jabbing a finger at his chest - did that mean she just transferred a bit of her life force into him ? Is that why she can feel his warm body pressed against her own right now ?

Rey pulled back slightly as the idea and thought excited her. This was giving her hope that maybe it wouldn't be so hard to bring him back ! Before she could voice her thoughts Ben cut her off , clearly knowing where this was heading .

" Rey - no it's not that simple and we don't know if it's even possible "

She turned her face to him and looked into his eyes almost pleading. Rey removed her hands from his neck and he protested silently but instead she laid both of her palms on his chest. Ben settled his hands on her waist and from her expression he knew it would be near impossible to change her mind.

" Ben please , I have to try - we have to try . I ... I need you with me ..."

Rey gripped his shirt a little tighter , emphasising her desperation. Ben couldn't look at her because her hope was killing him. He just wanted her to be happy and safe.

" I can't let you risk your life to pull this stunt Rey ..."

But his words gave no sense of defiance - only worry...

Rey's gaze softened at his words. Timidly , she raised a hand to his cheek feeling the slight warmth that emanated in this form. Bens eyes snapped up to look at her , the touch of her hand against his cheek brought back painful memories for the both of them as he recalled the last time Rey caressed his face...

" Ben ... all I want is you ... please - let me do this "

Ben swallowed hard and furrowed his brows but eventually slowly nodded in agreement. Rey smiled warmly at him as her hand brushed through his dark curls . Oh how she's been _craving_ to do that. She thought his hair was one of the most fascinating and handsome features of Ben.

The sound of a low chuckle brought Rey out of her daze and for a moment she feared she had accidentally projected those thoughts to him but he didn't comment.

Only his amused eyes told her otherwise maybe he had heard her.

' _Kriffing idiot '_ , Rey scolded herself. She blushed deeply and cleared her throat to get herself back on task. Rey averted his intense gaze as every second she spent looking up at him she felt small and nervous all over.

She moved her hand away from his hair and placed it back on his chest as she closed her eyes and focused on his force signature.

" Be with me ..."

Her voice was soft and angelic to his ears. Why do those words sound familiar to him ?

Rey breathed in deeply and relaxed her hands and posture. She breathed out evenly.

" Be with me ..."

Ben was paying to much attention to Rey's voice that the sudden pulse in his body frightened him slightly. He mimicked Rey and breathed in and out deeply because quiet frankly he was starting to feel breathless if that was even a thing for force ghosts to experience.

" Be with me ..."

Ben closed his eyes as he felt his body being filled with hope , compassion and _light_.

_Her light_

Ben could feel Rey's presence very strongly now as she transferred some of her life force into him . Slowly but surely he could sense himself feeling more whole - well as whole as he can get right now.

Their bond was stronger than ever there was no doubt about that. When Ben felt the absence of Rey's hands on his chest he swiftly opened his eyes and he was greeted with a happy yet overwhelmed appearance of Rey. 

Rey looked him up and down in admiration like she hasn't seen him clearly beforehand . Ben once again copied her and was awe struck when he noticed his force aura was a lot brighter and stronger now unlike before it was weak and he felt powerless in this form.

But now it felt like he had more control of his presence and the dark abyss that his mind was at half the time was now less dull. He didn't feel like he was constantly trapped anymore !

It was still hard to comprehend that he could finally interact with the living world and touch Rey and hold her once again . This woman has gone above and beyond for him - but why ? 

' _I'm sick of pretending that I never cared for you from the beginning ! '_

He couldn't help himself anymore . Ben scooped her up by the waist and lifted her off the ground as he twirled around his favourite person in his arms. Rey clung to his neck and laughed out loud in pure happiness.

Ben put her back down gently and they were both grinning like idiots . He was so overwhelmed with compassion for this woman that he acted without thinking properly.

Rey's breath escaped her as he cupped her face with such care and looked at her like she's the most amazing person he's ever seen. He leaned forward and Rey could of sworn her heart stopped for a moment .

" _BEEEP !! BE BEEPPP !! "_

Rey jumped back in shock from the sudden sound of-

" BB- 8 ?? What are you doing here !? "


	10. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go to plan ...

" BB-8 ?! What are you doing here ? "

Rey gasped at the sight of the little droid in front of her making panicked and nervous sounds . She scowled at the droid internally as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment of what the droid could of walked in on .

But then she realised -

_' Ben ' !_

Rey spun back around but he was gone without a trace of him being here in the first place. She frowned. Where did he go ? He was just here a second ago !

Suddenly Rey was getting a sense of foreboding but she ignored the gnawing feeling as quickly as it swept her mind. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the droid that still was babbling on anxiously.

" Slow down BB-8 ! Tell me what happened first - how did you manage to escape from them ? "

Rey knelt down in front of the nervous droid and placed a soft hand on its side as a sign of comfort.

BB-8 beeped slower now so Rey could understand properly. She furrowed her brows when the droid explains that the robed net that this mysterious group restrained in BB-8 in was not crafted well and the sneaky droid was able to burn the weakest parts and flee from the scene at nightfall .

" Are you sure they didn't track you ? "

The droid beeped almost with certainty but there was this nagging part in Rey's mind that tells her otherwise. Surely this new reformed empire group realised that capturing a BB unit with a mere net wouldn't stop it from escaping their grasp so quickly ?

Rey's breathing got heavier but the second as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She kept her eyes on the entrance to the cave where BB-8 came from and whispered in a very careful low tone.

" Take the exit behind me of this cave . Get back to the Falcon and send a message to the resistance..."

She gazed back at the droid as it fell silent .

" Now ! " Rey hushed the droid .

It followed suit and moved to the back exit of the cave hastily.

Suddenly everything felt wrong ...

Something wasn't right...

She tried to reach out for Ben but strangely enough she couldn't _feel_ him anymore - she couldn't sense _anything_ !

Before she could active her lightsaber and clear her mind a smoke bomb was thrown into the cave and emitted a gas that sent her coughing immediately. Rey covered her mouth with her arm and stumbled out of the cave trying but failing to stay alert to her surroundings.

Rey staggered to her knees and wearily looked around. Nothing much could be seen with the smoke still prominent around her. She could barely sense anything around her and that was clearly a bad sign. What had they done to her ?

Closing her eyes , Rey slowed her breath and reached out as strongly as she could in her condition.

_Be with me ..._

Nothing...

" It didn't have to be like this , Rey "

Rey snapped her eyes open from the abrupt distraction and glanced up.

It was General Callahan.

_' Of course it is ' , _Rey thought bitterly. He was probably the one who let BB-8 go and find her in the first place .

Callahan stood darkly over her weakened body as the smoke was clearing up slightly . Whatever chemical was in that smoke bomb was deadly and it was messing with her control of the force. With each passing moment it was getting harder and harder for Rey to fight for conciseness.

" But you forced my hand on this so this is on you "

Rey glared at him but even she knew she couldn't win this fight . She will have to bide her time before the resistance came back for her.

Callahan's fist flashed before her eyes and landed square on her face .

Rey thumped to the ground out cold with blood trailing down her face and everything went black.

\- - - - -

Rey was cold.

It was Silent.

She was very tired ,

and in_ Pain_.

Rey laid dormant on whatever uncomfortable surface she was on . She could tell her limbs were all shackled and chained as if she was too dangerous to be near anyone .

She supposed she was , given her Sith heritage...

The thought stung deeply no matter how many times she's tried to ignore the emptiness within her. Rey would always be a threat to everyone regardless if they were friend or foe .

" Sir she's waking up "

The sound of shuffling made Rey reluctantly open her eyes. It wasn't very bright so she didn't have to squint as much as she expected too. Callahan walked slowly over to the table she was shackled down to. When he came into view Rey glared at him as if it would deflect her deep fear she was feeling right now. 

This man was unpredictable and who knows what we wanted to do with Rey specifically. She just hoped she would be strong enough to not lead him closer to his goal. 

" Where am I ? "

Rey questioned sternly.

Callahan looked her up and down from where she lay flat on the table and a smirked.

" Your my guest "

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

" Hardly seems like it "

The general leaned forward , " It doesn't have to be like this . I can take away the chains and you'll be free to roam. Only if you surrender to me and do as exactly as I say "

" I will never help you Callahan "

Rey spat bitterly . 

Callahan raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew . Rey's instincts were blaring alarms that this enemy was like no other. He was smart , calculating and _cunning . _

" Hmm and what if I told you I could give you what you want. What you've been _desperate _to find? " , His voice was husky and low.

Rey swiftly turned her head to the opposite side looking at the wall , trying to ignore the chills shivering down her spine.There was no way Callahan would know what she could possibly want. 

Getting the signal that the jedi was still resisting he leaned into her personal space and traced a gloved finger along her jawline. Rey clenched her teeth as tears pricked her eyes. 

She was completely defenceless. Not even the force was with her now , as if it decided to abandon her. 

" You lost someone dearly to you , yes ? "

Rey risked a glance at him and it was obvious he knew more than he let on. 

" We've all lost someone dear to us , although I doubt _you _ever have " 

Rey stated confidently , trying not to break in front of this man. 

The general looked away and leaned back , lost in thought for a moment .

" That's where you're wrong scavenger . We all have demons inside us that we can't escape. It's only a matter of time before you conform to yours "

Without another word General Callahan left the bare room and locked the door.

Callahan was determined , Rey was very sure of that. What did he know about her demons ? What did he know about her at all ?

There was but one main question that burned in Rey's mind.

Was Callahan really alluding to Ben's death ? Or could it be someone else he was talking about ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh whats Callahan planning ?? Thanks for reading !


	11. A Series Of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has many unanswered questions ...

A day must of passed before the door to Rey's cell opened again. She still couldn't feel the force and it was becoming very worrisome.

Rey had tried to push and pull against her restraints but to no avail did they loosen even the slightest. When Rey heard someone unlocking her door she stopped her movements and gave up. If she couldn't even feel the force how was she supposed to free herself when she has no weapons either ?

The sound of someone walking into her cell snapped Rey from her thoughts of escape. She visibly sighed when could see out of the corner of her eyes it was to no surprise General Callahan again.

" I think we need to take a different approach "

Finally Rey met his eyes with a questionable look but didn't answer him.

Callahan walked back towards the door and knocked on it twice. A moment passed and soon two men clad in black armour entered the room . One trooper had a blaster ready and the other had singular cuffs clutched in his hands.

Callahan nodded at the trooper with the cuffs and walked toward Rey with his buddy in tow with his blaster aimed at her head.

Rey's eyes widened as she didn't know what Callahan was planning to do . Torture ? Surely not... The General wanted her alive and needed information , that was clear enough.

The trooper slowly walked up to Rey and placed the singular cuffs on each wrist. She clenched her jaw and her body became tense with anticipation of pain.

But it never did .

Soon enough the sound of her restraints unlocking made her freeze. Rey looked down and could see that the restraints that held her arms and legs were now free.

However she still did have cuffs on each wrist that had a strange blue colour within the metal which still meant Rey was a prisoner .

" What are you doing ? "

Rey stated plainly , unsure of what would happen next.

Callahan stayed where he was near the door and allowed the the two troopers to exit the cell.

" I believe we got off the wrong foot ... I never meant you any harm but your quite the stubborn one aren't you ? "

His lips quirked in amusement.

That was _not_ easing Rey's nerves . She clenched her jaw , not willing to let her guard down around Callahan. Rey stood up and got off the table , crossing her arms .

" Speak for yourself . Your the one that used excessive force to get me where you wanted "

" Only _after _you injured majority of my team while running away "

Callahan shot back evenly . His calmness only served to anger Rey .

" After _you_ and _your team_ ambushed my friends and attacked them only to get to me ! "

She raised her voice , her eyes sending daggers towards the surprisingly young man in front of Rey.

The general only shrugged in response and gave away a small smirk as if her anger was amusing to him.

" Well the plan clearly worked ... "

Rey stood her ground and continued to glare at Callahan.

" If it puts your mind at ease , your friends were not seriously harmed , only just a big enough scare for the whole crew to evacuate the planet and wait for you to return "

Rey furrowed her brows , confused on why he was telling her this - or even IF he was telling the truth at all . The young general stood awkwardly with his hands clasped behind his back.

" How do I know that you are telling me the truth ?"

The man paused , thinking carefully what he should respond with .

" Your just going to have to trust me "

Rey quirked an eyebrow in suspicion .

" Somehow I find that quite difficult to do at the moment ..."  
  
He took a step forward and regained his calm demeanour.

" Please , this is for the sake of your friends and quite frankly the future of the galaxy . Cooperate with us and we will give you what you need in return "

Taking a leap of faith Rey stepped forward too , lowering her crossed arms to appear more intimidating even though Callahan was a few inches taller than her.

" First of all you never told me why you needed me specifically and secondly - what you know about what I need ? "

Rey inquired , her curiosity getting the best of her . It seemed the more questions Rey asked the more weary the general became of her. Whether it was because he didn't trust her or she wasn't supposed to be told will entirely be a mystery to her.

" Do you accept the deal or not ? I strongly suggest you do "

" And what happens if I refuse ?" "

Rey has to stop herself from a smirk escaping her when Callahan sighed and was visibly getting frustrated.

" Must you ask so many questions ? "

" Must you need to know so much ? "

The general was losing his cool now and strangely Rey was enjoying his mask slip very much so . He raised his eyebrow and gave a ' _really_ ? ' look to the young Jedi.

" Your a stubborn woman "

Callahan scoffed , shaking his head at her antics.

" And your a difficult man "

The same words she echoed not too long ago to a hot shot pilot named Poe Dameron . The name brought a small smile to her face remembering their bickering together .

The general seemed to become less tense and she swear Rey saw a ghost of a smile etch Callahans features.

The temporary silence between them seemed to snap them both out of their childish retorts and Callahan straightened his posture .

" So I take it as a yes then ? "

Rey paused and looked down for a moment , contemplating what she was signing up for in order to protect her friends and apparently the galaxy.

She mulled over the consequences and decided that she needed to get as much information from these people as she can then take them down because there was no way on her watch that Rey would allow anything to do with the Emperor to be brought back to life .

She just had to play along till then. At least that's what she hoped she was capable of doing ...

Shaking her head to rid of anymore intruding thoughts Rey looked into the piercing blue eyes of the general and slowly nodded.

" Good choice . We start tomorrow with an overview of what will happen as long as you don't go try contacting your friends "

Once again Rey nodded weakly and hopped back onto the metal table where she was chained down to before , her legs growing tired quickly .

Callahan nodded back and turned towards the door.

Rey sighed and looked down at her feet feeling ashamed of herself.

_" What did I just do ? "_

Beforethe general left her cell he paused at the door , taking one last glance at her. Sensing his eyes on her Rey looked up and was met with his secret conflicting gaze . His frown reminded Rey so much of _him_ . Of Ben ...

" A hot meal will be brought to you shortly with fresh water ..."

He averted her gaze and quickly walked out of the cell locking it behind him.

" ... thanks ? "

How strange the General was Rey thought to herself . At first he was all cocky and arrogant but when he was alone with her he was totally a different person ! He was much more quieter and even seemed to have a playful side to him ...

_" No stop it - he is still your enemy and you let your guard down , stupid ! "_

The sudden turn of events was making Rey's head throb with confusion and worry . She guessed it was also partly because she hasn't eaten much food for the past few days .

Rey just hoped her friends were okay and that BB-8 had managed to contact them . She also hoped that she made the right decision with cooperating with the enemy so that she could gain more intel and have temporary protection for her friends.

What she was more worried about was Ben . What happened to him ? What happened to _her_ ?? Rey could only wish that it would not be the last time she saw him again . She needed him , _badly_ .

Rey looked down at her cuffs on each wrist and guessed it had something to do with these special cuffs.

These were force cuffs and they were most likely restricting her access to the bond she shared with Ben.


	12. Defenceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey thinks about if she made the right decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts ! Thanks for all your support ! x

At least Rey knew Callahan was telling the truth when he said a hot meal and fresh water was brought to her cell , because she was currently devouring the food that was brought to her by an officer. It was even more sophisticated than the food the resistance provided -

_' Ok that's not fair Rey you know the resistance doesn't have the luxury of providing delicious food like this '_

Rey sighed , thinking of the resistance reminded her of her friends. She missed them dearly. The more Rey thought about her uncertain decision to cooperate with the enemy the more guilty she felt for distancing herself for so long from Poe , Finn , Chewy , Rose and everyone else she came to know in her small time in the resistance.

Everything was so different now . The resistance has become the ' New Republic ' apparently although she wasn't sure how long it would last for. Ben is becoming more alive every time she sees him.

Ben...

She swallowed the delicious piece of fruit in her mouth and looked down at her feet. Where is he? She desperately needed to see him. Rey had no idea of how to get out of this situation or what to do. She's lost without him - _again_.

_' And here I thought i didn't need anyone except my parents - who are ... dead... '_

Rey shook her head and scolded herself for becoming this vulnerable ever since Ben came back to her. _' Gods why am I so dependant on him ? I was just fine before I got these kriffing powers '_

Rey mindlessly got off the table and grabbed the small yet comfy blanket that was given to her as well which she found very strange considering she is still a prisoner.

The young jedi settled herself on the ground in the corner of the cell. She wrapped the blanket around her small form and hugged her knees. Rey let her face fall onto her knees , she felt tired already and she's barely done anything for the past few days. Rey hasn't been able to use the force for a little while now and it felt draining to her body. Having the security of the force felt safe and assuring but now she feels empty and more tired than usual.

_' Stupid cuffs ' ._

Rey supposed she should get comfy because tomorrow is when Callahan will be visiting her and explaining what will happen. She curled up and was about to succumb to sleep but Rey felt something near. A presence .

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room for something - _anything ._

But there was nothing . Either she was so tired she was imagining things or Rey actually felt Ben's presence desperately trying to contact her. She will never know because she quickly fell asleep , huddled up in the corner of the cell.

\- - - - - -

The sound of the door being unlocked woke Rey from her rest. She slowly opened her eyes as Callahan and four armed officers came through the doorway , their facial expressions showing full vigilance. Rey shot up from the ground now being alert to her surroundings and the extra ' visitors ' today.

Callahan strode into the room full of confidence and spotted Rey with an weary glance. He acknowledged her with a nod and took a moment to analyse her current behaviour.

_' She's alert and moving . Good ' , _The general thought to himself.

" Ready for you big day ? "

Rey arched an eyebrow but stayed silent. She had no idea what he had planned for her or what he is planning to do with whatever information he wanted from her.

The general shrugged and spun around towards the door , indicating that Rey should follow him with the small jut of his head. Rey stood her ground as she didn't trust him to simply let her walk out of her cell. That's probably why he brought extra guards today.

" If this is some kind of trick , it's a very bad one ", Rey stated plainly .

Callahan looked over his shoulder and slightly smiled.

" I can assure you this is no trick . If I wanted to trick you I would of done it from the start "

Callahan turned to face Rey and extended his arm to the door that was wide open.

" Now if you will please. I would prefer not to use physical force this time "

Rey clenched her jaw and glance at the armed officers behind her. She could tell they were on edge and were not letting their guard down one bit. Guess she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Rey was completely defenceless at the moment . She just had to bide her time.

Reluctantly she walked cautiously towards the door and fell into step with Callahan by her side.

The pair continued to walk through the hallway that leads to the exit of the cells .

" You don't like to follow orders do you Jedi "?

The general said mildly , glancing at Rey sideways. The idea nearly amused yet irritated him at the same time.

Rey scoffed lightly , why would he be surprised of that ?

" What gave that away general ? "


	13. Anticipation

Rey and Callahan strode through the cold hallways of what Rey realised was their ship that is just hovering motionless above Naboo. Rey was still very on edge , this all felt so wrong to her - helping the enemy for something she doesn't know yet to allegedly ' protect ' her friends and the galaxy . Of course she didn't believe it fully because she knew Callahan was up to something but she hasn't figured it out yet.

The troopers stayed 2 meters behind the General and Rey , fearing that getting too close to her would result in getting force pushed across the field just like their fellow troopers were back on Naboo. Rey didn't even need her powers to sense that fear from them. She rolled her eyes internally.

" So , _General _, are you going to tell me what you plan to do with me considering you've let me out of my cell ? "

Callahan glanced at her , tossing up what details to inform Rey of. They turned a corner that led to a not so big meeting room.

" Of course , you will be meeting a few of the high commanders on this ship and they will tell you what they will require from you "

Rey didn't like the sound of that but it seemed like she didn't have much of a choice. Callahan stopped at the doors and turned around to dismiss the troops with a flick of his hand.

The black clad troops turned in the other direction a little too quickly and shuffled off in relief.

Yet the General still did not open the door , he stood with Rey looking at the door - worried ?

Rey frowned , " General ? " ? She prompted quietly. Something was always off about the General. Sure he was young for his rank but that didn't excuse the difference of his personality when he alone with her and when he was surrounded by his men and other officers.

Callahan shook his head and did not risk a glance at Rey.

" Whatever they ask of you , just do it. Resist and it won't end well for either of us "...

" What - "

The General quickly swiped his ID card on the blue panel and the doors slid open to reveal four older looking men and one woman seated calmly at a table with their proud immaculate uniforms on display. What Rey wasn't surprised about were the 10 troopers in the room at the back holding onto their blasters firmly. They all turned their heads cautiously to the opened door way.

Rey swallowed hard and held her head high. Callahan surprisingly placed his hand on the small of her back and nudged her inside fully. The door closed quietly and Callahan saluted to what seemed like higher ranking generals than him.

" Good work , General Callahan . Your hard work and effort will be rewarded "

The older man with white hair stated professionally to him and nodded .

General Callahan only nodded in response .

Another man who seemed to be in his late 30's stood up and glared at Callahan.

" What is the meaning of this General ? The prisoner has no shackles ? no troopers escorting her in ?! You're pathetic - "

" The prisoner _has _cuffs on ,_ force restricting_ cuffs - "

Rey voluntarily lifted her hands up to show the brash General , strangely feeling satisfied with the foolish man's dumbfounded face.

" She was escorted right to the door by a few armed troopers with me . I find your lack of faith quite embarrassing ,_ General Ivan "._

Callahan spat with a clenched jaw. General Ivan scoffed and slowly sat back down.

Even though both General Ivan and Callahan were her enemies , this squabble between the young men was slightly amusing to Rey.

" Thank you , General Callahan that will be all . Report to your duties until further notice of ..."

The younger woman glanced at Rey then back to Callahan .

" - progress with the Jedi "

General Kovu said cautiously, dismissing the lower status General.

The young General wasn't too pleased with his orders but Rey wasn't sure why . Another mystery she needs to figure out on her own.

Again.

Alone.

She internally sighed in disappointment, she was really missing Ben . She needed his guidance .

General Callahan exited the small board room and when the door slid shut with a thud it excelled Rey's nerves about what she is getting herself into - well she wasn't given much of a choice in the matter anyway.

" Equip further restraints immediately ! "

Snapped General Ivan . He motioned the troopers closest to him to restrain Rey further in both handcuffs and ankle cuffs. 

_' Kriffing overboard much ' ,_ thought Rey. Ivan was sure afraid of her abilities.

But she didn't resist , she stood still and let the quivering men restrain her in extra cuffs.

General Ivan nodded to one of the men and he grabbed Rey's shoulder and guided her to the chair at the front of the table. He roughly pushed her down on the seat and walked away to the edge of the room where the other 9 troopers were standing guard with their blasters in hand.

One of the Generals clasped their hands together and looked directly at Rey . He had brunette hair and had a built body. His dark eyes pierced into Rey's as he addressed her.

" I'm going to make one thing clear to you , if you even try to contact your friends they will be eliminated effective immediately. We have their location as of this hour and will continue to watch over them until we get what we need from you " 

Rey huffed with all this talk about her friends and not yet knowing what they actually needed from her. She raised her eyebrows and challenged this man she doesn't know the name of yet.

" and what would that be ? "

He looked over at the older man with white hair across from his chair. He seemed to be the one in charge. He spoke rather vaguely. 

" There has been a rumour going on that you have the blood of someone very powerful in your veins. Someone that is very important to our cause ..."

" I don't know what you're talking about "

_' Play dumb play dumb play dumb ' _

General Ivan scoffed at Rey stalling and was visibly getting more frustrated in her presence. 

" You know exactly who we're talking about , and it's no rumour. It's true . Your the granddaughter of the great Emperor Palpatine himself "

Rey clenched her teeth and spat back at him , " No I'm not . He wasn't a great Emperor anyways considering he's been beaten . _Twice . _The second time by me "

General Ivan was about to yell back but the senior general cut in.

" Now now General Ivan let's not waste time on past politics" 

General Ivan swallowed hard and composed himself. He sat back and nodded reluctantly at the senior general . " Of course , General Dryden "

Rey inwardly groaned and tensed her muscles for what was about to come. 


End file.
